Riga's Totally Random Who-Knows-What STORY!
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: For Thewizardofoddness' contest. SHUT UP AND READ, PIKACHU! I don't care even if you're not, just read! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I swear it was crappy, just read or I'll send Muriel from Fablehaven to get you! MWAHAHAHAHA*cough* Dammit, sore throat... READ PRETTIES!


**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: Eh? That's all?**

* * *

"It was another sunny day in Metal Bey City, the sun is shinning, the bird are killed, squirrels roasted, city covered in expired ice cream, zombies chewing on cars and Gingka's butt kicked..." A pie flew towards me and hit my face. "FOR THE SAKE OF SOL BLAZE, WHO DID IT?" I screamed. Which was pretty obvious cause Masamune and Gingka were giggling like how I did when I destroyed a little girl's doll. Yeah, call me evil. Im evil. Hehehehe...

"Why did you even get to narrate the story?" Masamune asked idiotically. "Yeah, and you made the city look bad." Gingka added while making stupid faces. "I'm the author here, dummies!" I was bored. "No you weren't bored." Gingka said. I thought he was stupid... "OH NO! YOU MUST'VE TAKEN ON ANOTHER CHALLENGE OR ENTERED ANOTHER CONTEST AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?" Ouch, my ear drums hurt. "MASAMUNE, YOU SHUT UP. DON'T SHOUT AT MY EARS! AND YOU JUST LOOK OUTSIDE, THOSE WERE REAL!" I think I made them deaf. *troll face*

Those two idiots ran outside. Yeah, dead birds, roasted squirrels, expired ice cream covered city, zombies chewing on cars... Everything except the last one. "Good thing the last one didn't happ... Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!" Gingka got his butt kicked by the one and only insane author, me.

"Awwwwww yeah! I FOUND MY JAR OF INSANE PILLS BESIDE THIS PAIR OF SPIKY BOOTS AND I ATE 5 OF THEM!" I screamed. "WHAT? YOU ATE 5 PAIRS OF SPIKY ALLIGATOR BOOTS?" Masamune shouted and slapped me with a stinking fish. "SHUT UP, MASAMUNE. TO ME, MY LOYAL TRIPLE RAINBOW FARTING THUNDER ZOMBIFIED PONIES OF DOOMED LAVA AND DOG FUR!" The TRIPLE RAINBOW...UH SOMETHING LANDED ON IT'S FACE IN FRONT OF US and I jumped onto it and kicked it in its belly.

"LET'S GO, HIDEOUS CREATURE OF WHAT'S-UP-WITH-YOUR-PANTS LAND!" we soar high up into the sky and I started narrating again. " AND THE ZOMBIES CHASED MASAMUNE, STABBED HIM WITH A HOT DOG, THREW HIM INTO THE MOST DISGUSTING TOILET THAT EVER EXISTED IN THE-STUPID-LAND-OF-NO-TOILETS-GO-AWAY-DUMMY land... And Gingka returned in a PINK ARMOR HE FOUND IN MADOKA'S CLOSET AND SWAYED HIS LIGHT SABER.

Me: Go away, STUPID HORSE MAN! OR I'LL SEND PEGGY THE FEROCIOUS UNDEAD PENGUIN AND THE PET OF GRIM REAPER AFTER YOU!

Gingka: MY LIGHT SABER WITH SLAY THE PONIES OF NO TOMORROW!

Me: -.-' I WILL DESTROY WBBA WITH MY MAGIC FISH AND STRAWBERRY PIES! *flies towards the WBBA building*

So, the insane authoress summoned war. She destroyed WBBA along with half of the world with only her insane pills and insanity.

-100 years later, history textbook, page 974, chapter 185, part T:8-

100 years ago, an insane girl destroyed half of the world with strawberry pies.

Conclusion: Strawberry pies are hazardous. Insanity is the best weapon. Conquer the world with your insanity and strawberry pies my pretties!

Sincerely,

Riga.

P.S: Here's a pack of insane pills, dummy. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Whoever's reading this (it's basically you): *sweatdrop*

-You are now safe from the insane dream-

Gingka: *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap*

Me: *jumps up* WHO THE HECK SLAPPED THE INSANE-NA-SOME ME?

Gingka: *runs*

Me: GINGKA! GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL! *takes out two machine guns*

Masamune: *dancing in a pig costume* I'm a pig!

Me: *randomly shoot people* DIE DIE DIE DIE!

And so, another randomly insane day started.

* * *

**Me: That was crappy.**

**Gingka: Hey, Riga. Why did I find a pot of gold in my room?**

**Me: I placed it there.**

**Gingka: What?**

**Leprechaun: *appears* WHY YOU LITTLE IMP! YOU STOLE MY POT OF GOLD! YOU SHALL PAY! *takes out laser gun***

**Gingka: Yikes!**

**Me: *laughing my head off* Dammit, that was funny. Anyway... REVIEW UNLESS YOU'RE YAOI OR YURI OR YOU WANT YOUR HEADS OFF!**


End file.
